clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Archives: *Talk 1 Improve Help me improve the wiki --三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 07:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) OK, anything specific? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) CP Wiki Newspaper Why don't I make a monthly ''CPW newspaper? - 121penguin99 18:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I will. I have been thinking about doing this for a while. But wait some time and then I'll get started. I need to plan for it.-- Barkjon 18:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Shall I just create the page with the words "Under Construction.." for now? - 121penguin99 Ya...make a page called: Club Penguin Wiki:Current Newsletter. ok?-- Barkjon 18:35, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds good [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:26, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Check out Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory - 121penguin99 18:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This makes the wiki looks unofficial --356 man talk 06:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) update i am super24daisy am restoring the pic of the day so listen i need admin help with this i might need *User:Barkjon *User:Yowuza *User:Dancing Penguin *User:TurtleShroom *User:Freeloh *User:Happyface414 * [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] (I had to add myself) and also admins pick the photo non admin IPs and admins take photos please help me on my mission to restore this and make new things for this wiki cmon we can make a * fourm * new better ACPW * more CPWS for other countries * better pages * more info * people to help make new users my bro cant make an account * a neopets an webkinz ACPWTA so if we all pitch in we can do ths people so whos with me User:Super24daisy * got a forum, already, I'll link when I find it. Click. * It's pretty good as is. The CPWTA is already good. * Duh * Understood * I'll pitch in * '''CP'WTA. Not NP or WK. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) with User:Super24daisy * [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] *-- Agentgenius 12:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) against neutral Riddle I forgot to put it on because I was getting ready for school.It WAS AWESOME AT SCHOOL!5TH GRADE ROCKS!Never mind.Here it is:How much dirt is in a hole that is 1 foot deep,1 foot across,and 2 feet around the top?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Announcements Your not allowed to add to the announcement bit if our not an administrator, and I would like to add an announcement : ---- * 121penguin99 and Barkjon have started the official ''CPW newspaper. See Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory. ---- And, also : ---- * Help out 121penguin99 at the Risk Wiki! (http://risk.wikia.com) You haven't edited there... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! Cool!You actually made my picture the picture of the day?I'm honored.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) All right... Who deleted the Main Page!? Pinguey 00:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, CatherineMunro! Pinguey 01:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Sled race Who wants to race me at the mountain? I'm on grizzly. After the race we can go get a pizza. I will pay. See you there!--005tk 13:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Bots and other major and miner upgrades We should have these upgrades Major Upgrades Normal * This is the wiki not the webboard or blog. We shoudn't have the submitting only pages like Ideas except Forum namespace which it's the Watercooler but it can be in some pages like Parties Clothes. We're not submitting only pages like ideas. Good point, anyway. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Pages should have references : CP is a reference, and somethings are non-referencable,/been deleted. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Non Club Penguin stuff (Except CP Wiki stuff) shouldn't be in this wiki and CP Wiki stuff must only in Club Penguin Wiki namespace and the main page : Examples where this ''isn't followed? [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Please do not made the event page like "Password Scam" because this is not a diary : Yeah [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Users * Some users have they own redirect page from main namespace e.g. Barkjon is redirected to User:Barkjon : OK [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Normal penguin's name shouldn't be in main namespace (If there is normal CP Wiki users in main namespace means promote yourself or other users) : That's already in place. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * We shouldn't edit other user's page (except it's extremely bad like have the bad words or advertises in the page) but do not edit the grammar : Unless it's about an army/band? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Projects * We should have bots in this wiki : What for? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * We should have upgrades newsletters (I will make) but this is temporary. After this wiki is official i will let sysops delete that page : OK [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Penguin of the Month should have better name (Which 356556 told) is User of the Month because some of them don't have a penguin or the name doesn't match with the penguin name : OK [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * We should have Sock Puppet page : Yeah, I guess. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Blocks and Censors * We should have new censor systems:Some normal but a little bit sexual words must '''not censored e.g.Porn,Some words that not respect to people e.g.Stupid must censored : Sure, I see you meaning, [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Do not block for some reason that Wikipedia don't block like lying and user request except the username is like "Blockmeplz". Only block for not respecting something,using bad words,vandalism,spam etc. : lyiong is bad, but I know what you mean, but we aren't wikipedia [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) * Wikis will rarely block forever and normal blocks is not long like 2 weeks or 1 month but it's only like 24 hours : A lot of people don't learn, and a temp block means they'll come back after it, [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 06:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Minor Upgrades Normal * Sysops should not lazy to updade every protected page like Main Page (at the pic of the day as well) * In "Multilingual Club Penguin Wiki" must have the number of articles (1+ 10+ and 100+) -- 12:29, 17 September 2008 (UTC) 83 37 not 51 35 Now there is 83 funny pics and 37 cheats and glitches not 51 and 35 Video of the day Do you guys think that Clubpenguin wiki should have a Video of the day. U can also put funny stuff about clubpenguin. japol1 21 September 2008, 23:29 Nope--Aqua Jet 10:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) No, we can't upload them, but really, no. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Not loading The title really explains my problem. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Huh? Do you mean the Main Page can't load? That's my problem.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It started loading again a few minutes after i put that. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Right now September 27 2008. It won't load again! Barnacles!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) We need to make it shorter. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, every time I click Wiki.png it just refreshes the page, it doesn't go to the main page like before. Also the main Page link on the sidebar doesn't do anything... -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 10:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Also, the archive nasespace seems to've died off. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I've asked about this on Central Wikia. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I already e-mailed a Wikia Staff yesterday about not loading and stuff yesterday.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. We are currently looking into the problem. In the mean time, I've copied the mainpage's text to Club Penguin Wiki2, and adjusted the setting to make that the main page. I've also redirected Talk:Club Penguin Wiki2 to here, so people are not lost. I'll let you know as soon as we find something out. --Uberfuzzy 11:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :k, all better --Uberfuzzy 17:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Mammoth Hello everybody! I'm on Mammoth now. How about you people meet me on top of the mountain. See you there!--005tk 18:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Help How do you play the spin game at the Dock?I can't figure it out.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320'']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) help is here its me so come and see lol cant figure out who i am if i didnt make it lol hahahahahahaha Cp search Hey people, It's 005tk. Grab your camera and log on to Mammoth. Club Penguin Wiki is going to have a search. We are going to discover something big tonight. I can feel it. We will start at the the top of the mountain. See you all there!(I hope)--005tk 00:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC)